In general, the spectacles comprise two lenses, a frame surrounding the lenses, a bridge connecting between the lenses, temple arms extending from the lenses to upper ear portions and earpieces connected to the temple arms so as to be put behind the ears.
The whole large and heavy spectacles would not only give the discomfort to a user with spectacles on, but also give a sense of fatigue to the user who uses the spectacles for a long time. Accordingly, the spectacles which are as compact and light as possible and are comfortable for the user are required.
Furthermore, since the spectacles are frequently put on and taken off, the simple handling thereof is required. Moreover, even if the spectacles are toughly handled, it requires that they are not easily deformed and damaged.
In order to solve the problems, the generally used spectacles are the spectacles in which a shape memory alloy capable of maintaining a specific shape which is not easily deformed and comprise a light material is used for the bridge and the temple arm, and the spectacle using a plastic lens lighter than a glass lens.
For example, FIG. 1 shows the spectacles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 718,363. According to the spectacles according to U.S. Pat. No. 718,363, a metal wire material is used for the bridge connecting between the lenses, a rim supporting the lenses and a so-called temple arm used for putting on the spectacles on the face. Thus, since an exterior load applied to the spectacles could be easily absorbed, a stress is not locationally generated at the bridge, the rim or the like, whereby a damage can be avoided.
However, according to the conventional spectacles, since the spectacles are held at both the ears and both the side portions of the nose by the earpieces, the spectacles must be put on and taken off by grasping and expanding the temple arms by hands. Accordingly, there is such a problem that a deformation is generated due to an excessive force applied to the temple arms. Furthermore, since the temple arm is one thin wire material, there is another problem that the whole spectacles are deformed when grasped, and the spectacles are hard to grasp.
On one hand, there are known the spectacles which are attached to the head by wires without fixing by the earpieces and the spectacles which are simply held on the nose. However, the former has such a problem that it takes a complicated labor to attach the wires to the head and the wires are obstructive when the spectacles are accommodated. The later has such a problem that the spectacles cannot be surely held on the face.
The present invention is made so as to solve the problems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the spectacles which are lighter and more compact than usual and can be easily surely held on the face.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the spectacles which can be easily handled when put on and taken off and which does not excessively deform the temple arms and the like.